


Last Second

by Rumi2328



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumi2328/pseuds/Rumi2328
Summary: Day6 oneshot storyInspired by Day6 - ColorsSorry if there's alot of mistakeI'm post this on AFF tooEnjoy the story ^^





	Last Second

**Author's Note:**

> Day6 oneshot story  
> Inspired by Day6 - Colors  
> Sorry if there's alot of mistake  
> I'm post this on AFF too  
> Enjoy the story ^^

You sigh deeply while looking at your phone screen to see the new incoming message

From. Bribri  
Hey y/n don't forget to wear warm clothes tonight ^^

Today is the last day of this year 31 Desember, brian or Young K your best friend back when your middle school in Canada  invite you to celebrate new year together with his band mates

Back then in middle school you just a loner who invisible from everyone. You life alone there since your parent who always busy with work just leave you alone there.

You life was always black and white… until one day a new transfer student arrived, he from the same country as your parent South Korea. Its just some another normal day. You walking into the crowding hallways, many people will avoid you as much as possible, then the bell rings its time for morning class. 

The hallways become quite slowly, you walk to your locker to take your book, then you feel someone taping your shoulder gently. You turn around and find a boy smile at you shyly

"Hey i'm sorry if i distrub you… i'm just transfer here today… do you know where is teacher room is?" Ask him with some broken English  
You who rarely talking to people take a step back away from him  
"Its just around the corner of the end of the hall on the right side" you said coldly then you walk away  
"Hey wait… Thanks"  
You just continue walking not hearing him since you knew when he hear the rumors about you he must avoiding you just same like other

Its already the second period when the next teacher come with the same boy. The teacher introduce him. His name was kang Young hyun he just move from south Korea since his parent want him to learning more. When teacher finish introduce him the teacher told him to take a seat at the front corner near the Windows, i'm feeling panic since the seat was beside me. when he seat beside me he smile shyly again  
"Hey... Nice to see you again"  
But you ignore him.

Young hyun or now called brian was a easygoing person on the first day he already have so many friends and now he always play around with the popular asian circle.Me being the loner always stayed afar from them.

Brian always trying to talking to you although you always ignore him. You know that he already know about you since his new friends always warning him to stay away from me. From time to time your cold heart melt by him and then you become a best friend.

That day when middle school graduation brian told you that he going to come back to korea. Despite you feeling hurt and sad since you going to part away you smile brightly while say goodbye to him. After you part away from him you finally realized that you feel in love with him.

Everyday you always email each other some times video call and talking about how his doing there.  
After your graduation from high school you determine to follow him to korea and now here you are in korea. You now studying at Dongguk University as a social science student. Brian too studying at Dongguk University too and he Business Administration student.You parent was as always don't give a care about you as long as you stay away from problem they will approve what you wants to do. 

Its already been 3 years and more since you studying in korea. You and Brian just graduated as a bachelor. Today already the end of the year, brian and his band mates going to celebrate his graduation plus the new year together at the rooftops on the tall building near their apartment so he invite you to joining together.

You entered the tall building. When you take the lift you saw someone you know. Her name is Somi, She Brian's child hood friend, she really beautiful as always. You know that brian must invite her too. You smile to her and she smile back to you. Both of you talking together. when the lift arrive at the top floor both of you can see that many people already arrived. You see brian together with his band mates then you walk to them.

The end of the year come near. Many people starting to count down  
"Ten"  
You see brian smile brightly  
"Nine"  
You see him walking towards you direction  
"Eighth"  
"Seven"  
You see him grabbing somi hand gently who just beside you  
"Six"  
You see him wishpering "i love you" to her  
"Five"  
You see her smile back at him  
"Four"  
"Three"  
"Two"  
You see her wishpering to him "i love you too"  
"One"  
You see them kiss together

Firework begin glowing in the sky. The color is so beautiful. But your mind is really blank. You feel your heart breaking. You trying to hold your tears.  
"I love you brian" you tell it slowly so no one know about your heartbreaking.

The firework show finished. My people cheering and congratulating the new couple.

Its already late from the very beginning. After you arrived at korea you think you can slowly taking step by step to him but you can't. Brian introduce his childhood friend to you and you know after seeing his eyes That he fell in love with her. Brian will always talking about her or ask some advice to you. You feel heartbroken day by day. You thought your black and white life already been coloring by him but you got a mistaken he just being himself who always being kind and like to help many people.

You always want to him to hold out your hand but he get farther away from you. So you begin being your old self. You come back to your black and white life but every time you with him you always pretend to be happy.

You decide after you finished your study you will part away from him.

The party was over. People gone one bye one. With slow step you walking to him

"Brian its really late right now, i should come back right now"  
"Oh yes is it… please wait for me, i will take you home"  
"No brian its okay, i am going to take taxi"  
"No you should come with me… its alredy so late and  the weather is really cold too. Let me take you home"  
You suddenly feel annoyed  
"No brian i can go home by myself. Beside I don't want to be a clockbloker"  
"No its okay really… you not a clockbloker" as always brian is being Brian and its make you mad  
"Hey bri i can take y/n home… you just enjoy your date" said Jae Brian's band mates suddenly   
"But hyung aren't your apartment is opposite way from her"  
"Yes,  but i'm going to my sister apartment that has a same way as her. So see you again bri… Happy New year. Lets go y/n"  
"Hmmm okay hyung… thanks for take her home… please drive safely. Y/n bye, see you next time"  
" Yeah bri, GoodBye" with a painful heart you say your last goodbye to him  
"Jae-oppa lets go"

When you and Jae entered the lift suddenly your tears that you held pouring like crazy, then you feel jae hug you gently  
"Its okay… just let it out, I'm here"  
Jae was the only person that knew you have a felling for brian. He know every time you see brian and young k together you always fake your smile. Just like an older brother he always help you to get out like before situation when Young k being the dense guy who can't read the atmosphere

Both of you arrive inform of  your apartment, you exit  jae car, suddenly you feel your wrist grabbed and pull you in the car again  
"Hey are you really going away?" Ask Jae still grabbing your wrist tight but not tying to hurt your hand  
"Yes Jae-oppa its a final, tommorow is my flight" said you quitly and let Jae grabbing your hand since you know you cant untangle it  
"Can't you stay not for brian but for me?" Ask Jae desperate  
You feel shock, your tears begin to form again  
"But oppa it's so hurt here, i can't"  
"Did you think running away will heal your heart y/n! I fear that if i let you go i can't see you forever!"  
"Oppa I'm not desperate enough to kill my self!!!" you yelled at him and trying to untangled your wrist  
"Are you?! For what i see you will hurt your self and you already doing that! I can see the bruise on your upper hand! Even you trying to hide it, i can still see it!"   
You the broken down tears again  
"So what i'm going to do oppa! What i'm going to do!!!" You yelled desperate  
Jae hug you again  
"Stay with me and i promise i will make you happy"


End file.
